


Christmas Concussion

by mypoorfaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (tho no sex actually happens), M/M, concussion, happy birthday victor! here have a concussed yuuri, he did his best. victor loves him for it, injury fic, rated for sexual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoorfaves/pseuds/mypoorfaves
Summary: The music seems like it’s coming from Yuuri, rather than the stereo. The way he spins and bends and twists, tossing seductive looks at Victor under half-lidded eyes, the practiced movements of his handsーof hisbodyーup and down that pole have Victor completely transfixed. He’s hypnotized by Yuuri’s dancing, unable to move a muscle, paralyzed by arousal.Arousal which is quickly forgotten as Yuuri falls to the ground with a sharp cry.～Yuuri tries to surprise Victor with a very special present. Things don’t go as planned and he ends up with a concussion. Victor looks after him.





	Christmas Concussion

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the injuries and the like, because this idea hit me like a truck. I freaking got the idea at work and had to sneak off to the bathroom to message my friend before I forgot about it. There are some mature themes, hence the rating, but it’s just at the beginning and nothing sexually explicit even happens.
> 
> Although, because of the unexpected success of my last fic, and also because I’m self-indulgent AF, I do plan to continue doing more of those kinds of fics as well ;)
> 
> Once again this fic was beta’d by the lovely [pocoloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocoloki/pseuds/pocoloki)
> 
> Oh, almost forgot! This was largely inspired by these posts: [1](http://nikiforoov.net/post/168474316645/i-just-saw-this-fanart-which-is-based-on-the)& [2](http://nikiforoov.net/post/168473336470/story-kat-art-by-frozenln-posted-with)

Victor wasn’t expecting much for his birthday. Or for Christmas. He had never really celebrated either holiday in the past and he had emphasized this to Yuuri, saying he didn’t need to go out of his way to do anything extravagant; having Yuuri at his side was a gift in and of itself.

But of course, Yuuri being Yuuri, couldn’t stand the idea of getting Victor nothing for his birthday when Victor had gone above and beyond for his. As per Victor’s wishes, Yuuri hadn’t done anything extravagant, but he had given him a handful of gifts and treated him out to lunch at his favourite café. All very nice things, but nothing Victor would consider too much. Not that Victor could ever consider anything Yuuri does too much.

Which is why he is pleasantly surprised when, after dinner, Yuuri leans over and whispers in Victor’s ear, with perfected eros, that he has another gift for him.

So that brings him to now, Victor sitting on their shared bed as Yuuri had asked (or Victor would prefer to say _ordered_ ). As soon as he had done so, Yuuri had hurried off to the bathroom where he currently is now, Victor waiting patient but eager for him to emerge.

When he finally does, Victor feels a blush rising to his cheeks. In front of him, Yuuri stands with his hair slicked back, wearing only a pair of shorts. Some very _short_ shorts.

Yuuri preens as he feels Victor’s eyes raking over his body, and he begins to walk towards the bed. It’s then that Victor notices that he’s not wearing shorts, but a pair of underwear. The colour is a bright red, with frilly white lace at the top, a very christmassy design. Victor feels his mouth go dry. Especially as Yuuri reaches the bed, and grips one of the four poles on Victor’s bed with purpose.

_Oh._

Victor has a good idea of what his present is.

Keeping his hand on the pole, Yuuri walks around it so he’s facing away from Victor. Then he drags his hand down the pole, bending at the waist as he does so. Victor cannot believe his eyes, his jaw dropping to the floor.

The backside of the underwear has a slogan written on it, in gold cursive. A very intentional choice, Victor can only assume. The words read “stuff my stocking,” and as if that wasn’t enough, there’s an arrow, also gold, pointing downwards to exactly where that stocking is.

Yes, Victor likes this present _very_ much.

“Where in the world did you get these?” Victor is surprised he’s even able to get the words out. His mouth is impossibly dry, brain ceasing to function as he takes in the sight of Yuuri, who is relishing in Victor’s reaction.

“Ordered them online,” comes Yuuri’s cool reply. He looks back over his shoulder, then adds with a smirk, “Had them custom made.”

Victor wants nothing more than to devour Yuuri. Or to let Yuuri devour him. He’s not really sure what exactly he wants yet but he is sure they can work out who will be under who along the way. All he wants to do is kiss Yuuri. Right now.

But before Victor can reach for Yuuri to pull him in, he’s walking away, his hips swaying in a subtle way that looks so natural yet so perfected. He reaches the stereo and hits play. A [song](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DTFrMDGfW_Sg&t=YjM1MzZkZGIyZWY1NGFiMmM1MjY1M2Q0YTEyZGFkNTc1MTFiMzliMSxORkJEcnQ5WQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AIgHhrSAC4Ita5f30CgvQbw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmypoorfaves.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168902566139%2Fchristmas-concussion&m=1) begins, just guitar at first, as well as some bass, the mood one of clear seductive lust. A female voice comes in, light yet sultry, and Yuuri struts back to his starting position.

“Are you ready for your present?” Yuuri purrs. His hand comes to rest on the pole again. The way he grips it is casual, his stance familiar in a way that makes it clear he knows exactly what he’s doing. Or rather what he’s about to be doing. Victor licks his lips and nods eagerly.

“Yes.”

With that, Yuuri uses both hands to hoist himself off the ground, bending his legs behind him so as not to get clipped by by the bed. He spins, and it looks so effortless. The music plays, and Yuuri dances. He hoists himself further up, letting his legs fall to wrap his feet around the pole. He keeps a hand above his head, the other outstretched, the pose so graceful he almost looks like a ballerina, but so much more _dangerous._

His body is lithe yet strong, beads of sweat already beginning to glimmer on his skin. On his temple, down his chest, onto his exposed abs, the muscles standing out with the strain and yet Yuuri glides with the same ease as if he were on the ice.

His other hand reaches up, and with one fluid motion Yuuri flips himself so he’s hanging upside down. He meets Victor’s eyes with his passionate brown ones, asking a silent question: _Are you watching me?_

Victor can’t possibly tear his eyes away from Yuuri. Not for a single second. He’d like to meet anyone who could.

The music seems like it’s coming from Yuuri, rather than the stereo. The way he spins and bends and twists, tossing seductive looks at Victor under half-lidded eyes, the practiced movements of his handsーof his _body_ ーup and down that pole have Victor completely transfixed. He’s hypnotized by Yuuri’s dancing, unable to move a muscle, paralyzed by arousal.

Arousal which is quickly forgotten as Yuuri falls to the ground with a sharp cry.

He lands on his head and neck, falling from the upside down position he had been in, the pole supporting him having broken under his weight. The pole, now that Victor gets a better look at it, is much more thin than an actual pole dancing pole, and much weaker too, this made evident by the way it’s snapped in the middle.

“Yuuri!” Overtaken with worry, Victor springs out of bed, clambering onto the floor where Yuuri is now sitting and cradling his head. The music is still playing, but Victor isn’t paying attention. He cups Yuuri’s face in his hands as he asks, “Are you alright, love?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” comes Yuuri’s too-quick reply.

Relieved, Victor lets his hands fall away from Yuuri’s face. “Looks like the bed couldn’t handle your eros,” he comments with a laugh.

“Maybe so, but let’s see if _you_ can.” Still desperately trying to keep the mood, Yuuri gets to his feet, brushing non-existent dust off his bare legs.

“You still want to continue?” Victor asks, concerned for Yuuri’s well being. He can still see the fall clearly in his mind and it scares him. But if Yuuri says he’s okay, then Victor will believe him.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Yuuri insists. “I won’t try any more pole dancing, but we can still do other things.”

“Other things, huh?” Victor grins. “Like what?”

“Like this,” Yuuri says, and leans in to connect their lips.

Victor returns the kiss, Yuuri lips warm against his own, a sensation he will never get tired of. Victor loves Yuuri’s lips, loves the feel of them, the gentle curve, the softness, loves how much _better_ they taste when they’re swollen from Victor’s attention to them. Victor craves, so he nips at Yuuri’s lip, enticing a gasp that Victor swallows whole, smiling against Yuuri’s mouth.

He pulls back to plant kisses along Yuuri’s jawline, a couple on his neck, before returning to those sweet lips. They kiss long and deep, falling onto the bed where Victor takes a seat in Yuuri’s lap. He runs his fingers through the thick dark hair and gives a light tug to angle Yuuri’s head back. Yuuri gives a yelp, and Victor feels accomplished at that, until Yuuri starts to pull away as he says, “That hurts, Victor.”

“Oh,” Victor says, feeling guilty. “Sorry, I won’t do it so hard then.” He loosens his grip but keeps his hand where it is, not tugging on the strands but simply enjoying the softness of his hair. Even at that, Yuuri winces in pain.

“What’s wrong?” Victor asks, his concern spiking.

“Feels sore. Must be a bruise from when I fell.”

Oh, right. Victor should have remembered that. He should have been more careful. Yuuri kisses him again, and Victor moves his fingers from Yuuri’s hair to instead caress his arms and his back. They continue like that for another few minutes, before Yuuri pulls back with another pained hiss.

“Yuuri?”

“Just a bit of a headache. It’s nothing. Let’s keep going.”

Victor frowns at that, and is about to protest they stop but Yuuri cuts off his words by reinitiating the kiss. Victor lets him, only stopping when Yuuri pulls back after another minute, squeezing his eyes shut as he cradles his head in his hand.

Now Victor knows something is seriously wrong. He climbs out of Yuuri’s lap, and before he can ask what’s causing him pain, Yuuri moans, “My head really hurts.”

“Is it getting worse?”

Yuuri nods, wincing at the action. He looks up at Victor, and that’s when Victor notices Yuuri’s pupils. Victor would have brushed off the dilation as simple arousal, but they seem to be slightly different sizes. Definitely not normal. And considering Yuuri’s fall earlier…

“Yuuri, follow my finger for a second. Just move your eyes, and not your head. Okay?”

Yuuri looks confused by the request, but obliges. Victor moves his hand left and right, then forward and back, a handful of other directions and watches with worry as Yuuri struggles to follow the movement.

“Just as I thought…” Victor hums to himself, a hand on his chin. It seems Yuuri has a concussion, though his symptoms are mild enough that they don’t need to go to a hospital. Victor is relieved at that, knowing that the added drama would only serve to stress Yuuri out even further. Plus, Victor knows what he’s dealing with. He’s dealt with concussions before. He’s had a couple himself, and he’s also had the not-so pleasure of dealing with a concussed Yurio.

“Victor…I’m tired.” Yuuri complains, a hand still on his aching head.

“You can rest in a minute. First I’m going to help you get changed, then I’ll tuck you into bed.” He starts to get up, intending to search through their dresser to find some comfortable clothes for Yuuri to sleep in (what he’s wearing now will certainly not keep him warm) but is stopped from getting up by Yuuri grasping his wrist.

“But…your present…Don’t you want it?”

Victor feels his heart clench at the disappointed pout on Yuuri’s lips, but he doesn’t waver, knowing that the last thing Yuuri needs right now is more strenuous activity.

“What I want is for you to rest, love. You hit your head really hard when you fell.”

“But…your present…” Yuuri mumbles again, his gaze falling to the mattress, and Victor can see tears form in the corner of his eyes.

“Oh, Yuuri, love,” Victor tries to comfort him. “Come on, look at me.” He cups Yuuri’s face and gently angles his head so their eyes meet, Yuuri’s glossy with tears. “I love your gift. _You_ are the best gift I could ever hope to receive,” Victor consoles him with a loving smile. “You have a concussion right now, and that’s making you a bit emotional. So what I need you to do is believe me when I say that I love your gift, and to listen to me so I can help you feel better. Can you do that for me, Yuuri?”

After a moment, Yuuri nods, and Victor breathes a small sigh of relief. He kisses Yuuri’s forehead, then gets up from the bed, returning with Yuuri’s pajamas in hand. It takes a bit of work, but he’s able to get Yuuri into them, then he eases Yuuri so he’s lying with his head on the pillow.

“Sleep for now. I’ll wake you up in a little bit to check on you.” Victor says, and he watches fondly as Yuuri’s eyes slip shut, and he falls asleep.

Victor makes note of the current time, then sets an alarm on his phone for a couple of hours from now. He’ll need to wake Yuuri up to make sure his condition hasn’t worsened, and also to take care of him and get him anything he might need to feel better. Victor cups his cheek and sighs, amused and fond. Only Yuuri could try to seduce Victor by poledancing and end up with a concussion, and break Victor’s bed in the process.

Victor assesses the damage. The frame is secured to the roof, so the breakage happened right in the middle. Seeing how thin the pole is, it’s no wonder it didn’t hold Yuuri’s weight. But what’s done is done. Although Victor didn’t get the present Yuuri had been originally intending to give him, simply being there for Yuuri and caring for him is a wonderful gift in and of itself.

With that thought in mind, Victor settles on the bed beside Yuuri, book in hand, protectively watching over his sleeping form.

～

Victor is pulled from his reading by a persistent beeping coming from his phone. Oh, right, the alarm, Victor remembers as he switches it off. Next to him, Yuuri remains asleep, undisturbed by the noise.

“Yuuri,” Victor coaxes, gently shaking his shoulders. He gets no response at first and swallows down the panic threatening to consume him, instead shaking Yuuri a little more forcefully and calling his name again. Yuuri gives a frustrated whine, and Victor feels relieved at that, thankful his love hasn’t fallen into a coma. “Wake up, Yuuri,” Victor says, and the man just whines again, his eyes remaining shut. “I need you to open your eyes, love. I need to make sure you’re okay.”

After another frustrated noise, Yuuri’s eyes at last crack open, blinking slowly and dazedly. “…Victor?” Even that one word is slightly slurred, like speaking is difficult.

Victor hides his worry behind a small smile. “How are you feeling?”

Yuuri considers this for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion, his mouth opening and closing a couple of times before he asks, “What happened?”

“You hit your head and have a concussion,” Victor tells him.

“Oh… So that’s why…” Yuuri trails off, brining a hand up to his head and flinching at the pain when he touches the bruise. “Oww…”

“Here.” Victor reaches for the icepack he had brought into the room and hands it to Yuuri, guiding it to his head when Yuuri stares at the item like he doesn’t know what to do with it. He still flinches when pressure is applied to his injury, but the coolness must feel nice because he leaves it there. His eyes slip shut.

“Don’t fall asleep just yet,” Victor says, and Yuuri obediently opens his eyes, blinking sleepily at Victor. “I just need you to answer some questions for me to make sure your brain is working. And then you can sleep again. Okay?”

“…Okay.”

“Good,” Victor hums, satisfied. “Now, what is your full name?”

“Yuuri Katsuki.”

“And what is your profession?”

“I’m a figure skater.”

“Alright, can you name some people close to you?”

“Umm…there’s you, Victor…” Yuuri says, then he mumbles something Victor can’t make out and smiles to himself. “Victor Nikiforov…” Yuuri says, sounding a bit in awe, and Victor smiles at that.

“Yes, okay, and who else?” Victor asks.

“We’re engaged,” Yuuri says, and he lifts his hand to look at the ring, gazing at it like it’s everything good in the world. He shows it to Victor.

“Yes, we are,” Victor says with a laugh. “Now who are we going to invite to our wedding? Friends and family?” Victor tries.

Yuuri gives a soft gasp. “Our _wedding!_ … _Our_ wedding… wow…”

“Focus, Yuuri.”

“Right. Umm… “ Yuuri takes a brief second to think. “There’s my mom, Hiroko. And my dad, Toshiya, and my sister, Mari. And…” he trails off again “…Vicchan. But Vicchan can’t come…” Yuuri’s shoulder slump and his bottom lip quivers. “I miss Vicchan…:”

Victor’s heart breaks as Yuuri’s eyes begin to water. “Oh, Yuuri, it’s okay! Come on, love, don’t cry,” Victor soothes, and Yuuri sniffles, holding back his tears. “Hey, I’ve got an idea! Let’s get Makkachin in here. She’ll cheer you up, right?” Victor flashes an encouraging smile at Yuuri, who does seem to cheer up a bit at the suggestion. “I’ll be right back,” Victor promises, then he hurries out of the room to find their dog. It doesn’t take long, and he scoops her up in his arms, even though the poodle is more than capable of walking. And even though she is a very big and very heavy dog.

Victor stumbles to the bedroom, struggling to carry Makkachin in his arms, but is rewarded with a laugh from Yuuri at the sight. Upon seeing her other owner, Makka starts to squirm, giving a happy _“boof!”_ Victor puts her down on the floor, and she promptly jumps onto the bed, tail thumping excitedly.

“C’mere,” Yuuri coaxes, and Makka obeys, giving a few licks to Yuuri’s face before she burrows under his arm and stays there. “Good girl,” Yuuri praises, no longer on the verge of tears. With the added comfort of the poodle, Yuuri’s eyes begin to slip shut again. “Can I sleep now?” he asks Victor.

“Yes, you can. I’ll wake you up again in a couple of hours.”

“Mmm. Okay,” Yuuri hums, then he falls asleep once more.

～

The next couple of times Yuuri wakes up are about the same. Yuuri is still confused and complains about a headache, wincing when he touches the bump on his head. Victor coaxes Yuuri to eat and drink a little, and keep ice on his injury. He ends up getting sick once, but only once. That coupled with the fact that he’s still able to answer Victor’s question reassures Victor that they don’t need to take him to a hospital.

The next time Yuuri comes to, he does so on his own.

“Victor…?”

Victor is at his side in an instant. “Yes, I’m here. How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?”

Yuuri shakes his head slowly. “What happened? It’s hard to remember… It’s still hard to think now too…” Yuuri’s lips come together in a tight line, his eyebrows scrunching up in thought.

“You hit your head, Yuuri. You have a concussion.” He doesn’t go into the details of how it happened just yet, wanting to spare Yuuri the embarrassment for now. Luckily, he doesn’t ask. “You seem a bit better than before. More here,” Victor notes. “Do you feel any better?”

Yuuri thinks for a moment. “Head hurts. Thinking hurts too.”

Victor gives a light chuckle at that. “You should get some more rest then. But first I’ll need you to answer some questions for me, to make sure I don’t have to take you to the hospital.”

“I hate hospitals,” Yuuri mutters.

“I know. That’s why I need you to answer some questions.”

He does, and his answers satisfy Victor, who lets him sleep once he’s done. Victor keeps an eye on him, switching out his ice pack when needed and brushing back Yuuri’s bangs when he can’t help himself.

When Yuuri awakes again hours later, he seems back to his usual self. He’s no longer confused, doesn’t complain about his pounding headache, and answers Victor’s questions with no problem whatsoever. He even asks some of his own, including the one Victor had been holding back on telling Yuuri.

“How did it happen?”

Victor grins, more than happy to explain.

Yuuri covers his face in embarrassment as Victor tells him, and though his blush is mostly hidden by his hands, Victor can still see it in the tips of Yuuri’s ears.

“I did that?”

“Yup,” Victor laughs. “And then you tried to keep going. Not with the dancing, of course. But yeah. It was really adorable. You really wanted me to like my gift, huh?” Victor asks, far too amused.

“S-shut up,” Yuuri stammers, cheeks still burning as he looks away.

“I really did like it, though,” Victor says, and Yuuri looks at him.

“You did?” Yuuri asks, clearly in disbelief.

“Of course! You certainly put on a good show. Not to mention I love taking care of you, Yuuri. You’re the best gift I could ever ask for.”

Yuuri smiles at that, reassured, and Victor can’t help but kiss him.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Victor exclaims suddenly. “You said some really funny things while you were out of it.”

“Oh noo,” Yuuri groans. “Tell me you didn’t film it.”

“Of course not!” Victor places a hand over his heart as if offended. “I knew you would hate me if I did.” Yuuri breathes a sigh of relief. “So I wrote them down instead!”

“Victor!”

“C'mon, let me read some of them to you! You have to hear! They’re hilarious!” He starts to unlock his phone, thumbing for the memo pad, when Yuuri tackles him onto his back with a cry of _“Noooo!”_

Yuuri crawls on top of Victor, reaching for the phone which Victor holds just out of reach. Yuuri wiggles and squirms as Victor holds him in place, and he laughs at Yuuri’s desperation. Suddenly Yuuri clutches his head with a moan of pain, and the phone in Victor’s hand is forgotten.

“Yuuri! Are you alright? I’m so sorry, you should be resting. I shouldn’t be teasing you like this.”

In the midst of Victor’s string of apologies, Yuuri snatches the phone from Victor’s hand and deletes the memo, a triumphant grin on his face.

“Cheater,” Victor scowls, realizing Yuuri had faked the pain as a distaction.

“Maybe so, but you love me anyway.”

“Yes, I do,” Victor says, and Yuuri beams. Then he winces.

“I may have been joking earlier, but now my head really _does_ hurt.”

Victor opens his arms in invitation. “Come lay down and fall asleep on me. You still need rest.”

Yuuri does so without another word. He rests his head on Victor’s chest, and Victor wraps his arms around Yuuri’s back, holding him close.

“Happy birthday,” Yuuri says, his words becoming slurred with sleep.

Victor smiles fondly and places a very gentle, very careful kiss upon Yuuri’s bruised head. “Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! And I hope you have a good day, whatever you're celebrating!


End file.
